New Beginnings
by Foreveraharmonyfan
Summary: The day after Claire kisses Charlie. Spoiler from Live together, Die Alone


New beginnings

It was the day after Claire had kissed Charlie, and she was confused. Confused on why she had did it and why she didn't continue, when Charlie gave her the look of momentary disappointment. She had thought he didn't like like it, but in the end he had. The familiar smile that she loved so much, was there a few seconds later and then he took her hand. But after everything that had happened. Him lieing to her, taking her baby, amoungst other things. Why did she trust him so much? Was it because she knew he was telling the truth all this time, and that Locke was only trying to keep them seperated? Or maybe it was the fact she could trust anyone after the whole ordeal with Thomas. Claire was really confused, as she walked along the shoreline of the beach holding Aaron and smiling. Charlie was watching from afar not wanting to bother them, but all he wanted to do was watch her. His head was still spinning and hurting from the day before. Micheal, Jack, Kate, and Sawyer hadn't come back, but Hurley had. Earlier that morning, and all he could say was they're fine and not to go looking for them. It didn't go well with Sayid, who came back the previous night on the sailboat with Sun and Jin.

"Claire." came the familiar voice of of Sun's voice. She had been watching Claire for awhile, and knew something was clearly on her mind from the way she had been pacing in the same spot for several minutes. It was true, Claire was thinking of last night, and wanting to get away and be alone with Charlie for awhile. To kiss him, and nothing more. It was good thing Sun came.

"Hmm." She said stopping in her tracks as she looked at Sun with a smile on her face. Sun held out her arms as a suggestion that she wanted to hold Aaron for awhile. But Claire held Aaron tighter, basically on motherly instinct.

"Let me watch Aaron for awhile. You need some time to yourself." Sun said with a look in her that meant she knew about her and Charlie, but how was that when she didn't notice anyone around the campfire last night except for them? Claire sighed.

"Alright. Thanks Sun." Claire said, handing Sun her baby and walking off, feeling slightly at ease, but when she saw Charlie her stomach did flip flops. It was like she was in high school again, which made the whole thing more difficult. She walked over to him, and stood in front of him. He had been looking at his arm, before looking up at Claire with a cheeky smile.

"Hello Claire." Charlie said like it was always their usual way of saying hello. Claire knew he was just passing time. She knew he was thinking the same thing she was, it wasn't hard to figure it out.

"Follow me, please." Claire said helping him up to his feet. Charlie wobbled a bit, and held onto her for balance. The sensation of butterflies in their stomachs came over them and he moved away quickly. From far away Sun was watching them both and smiled. Once in the safety of a tent hut, Claire walked in and he went in after her.

"Claire what is..." He started but stopped as he felt the familiar soft padded lips, on his a moment later. Charlie wasn't sure if he should kiss back, but when Claire pulled away a moment later, he knew this was real and that she wanted to be with him. No matter how dangerous it was on this island.

"I want to be with you Charlie. I told you before I wanted to trust you and I still do. I want to start my life over with you." Claire said looking him straight in the eyes and knowing he wanted the same thing. He didn't need the heroin or the fame that he was always accompianed to, all he needed was to start over. And Claire was the thing he needed. Charlie smiled at her.

"Then let's start over together." Charlie told her with a smile on his face, before leaning in and kissing Claire on the lips. The same sensation came back like it had the previous two times...sparks flew between them. Claire kissed him back sealing the deal between the both of them.

TBC

Its been awhile since I've written a fanfic on here. So I hope you like what I have so far.


End file.
